Immortal Rose
by VampireBookAddict
Summary: this is my first story so plz be kind! this is a story that takes place in BP! myabe some spoilers will Rose succeed with her mission to Dimitri? will she survive? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Rose." He called after me, I kept running, I couldn't have stopped even if I wanted. If I did I knew he would kill me.

"ROSE." he yelled. It was a sound filled with pure rage, frustration, and sadness? That made me slow down. Why would he be sad?

I risked a quick glance behind me... and I realized why he would be sad, he wasn't going to turn me he was going to kill me. He gave me the choice and I chose wrong.

I slowed down and said thank you and sorry to everyone I loved and knew. I stopped there was no way I was going to out run him. I felt rather than saw him come up next to me. He looked at me, realizing I was giving up and smirked. I closed my eyes hoping that my death would be quick. His breath tickled my cheek, as he placed his hand around my neck he said one word "Roza..."

I opened my eyes and looked in to the eyes of my first love and lover and said "I loved you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the second chapter! Hope you all like it and reveiws are very welcome as well as ideas!**

* * *

When I woke up it was dark, not liked closed windows but like can't see your hands in front of your face dark.

I looked around trying to see something... anything to tell me where I was. When my eyes started adjusting to the dark (finally) I saw a faint white light a head _'clichéd much?'_ I thought to myself.

I stood up and brushed dirt off of my clothes, then started walking towards the light, when something caught my eye. When I looked a little closer I saw it was Mason. Now you're probably thinking why "why isn't she scared?" well that's because I've seen Mason before when I was outside the academy's wards. When I looked around I saw other "ghosts" staring at me... just staring.

So as usual I asked them what they were staring at the Rose Hathaway style "what the fuck are you all looking at?"

They didn't answer, I never expected them to. I turned back to Mason to ask what they were staring at, but he was staring to. I looked around for a mirror, Mason guessing what I was going, pointed me towards, I guessed, the bathroom.

Once in there, I turned on the light and looked in the mirror.

I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore.

My hair usually a dark brown was now black with all colours and shades of red through it. My lips were now red and black, a combination of the two. My clothes were tight leather pants (that looked awesome, deadly but sexy all at once.) a leather jacket and white tank top that stopped, about, an inch from my belly button.

What scared me the most was my eyes and the tattoo that now surrounded my belly button. The tattoo on my belly looked like a sun at first glance but after closer inspection it had eight points and two inner circles that seemed to be written in runes and moving and expanding. The runes looked ancient and also very familiar.

My eyes, on the other hand, were like nothing I had ever seen before or could ever imagine. They had a red ring surrounding the iris of my eye, like the stigori, but around that red the runes that covered my stomach now covered part of the whites of my eyes. My eyes, usually dark brown, were now black with flecks of blood red in them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long i really need to learn how to update the chapter lol**

**Don't own anything and probably never will it all goes to the talented writer Richelle Mead! **

**

* * *

**

R POV

After the initial shock had worn of my first feeling was despair- this will sound shallow i know- but it was for my hair. i loved my hair. Don't get me wrong it looked even more Badass now but still... second was figuring this out; deciding that Mason was the only one who can help me out i called- more like shrieked- for him.

As i walked out of the room i noticed more ghosts had gathered around and were staring at me with open mouthed curiosity.

"Mason, you better not fuck with me, what the hell is going on and why have i changed? If you don't answer truthfully i'll kick your arse into the next world and follow you through." By this time i was breathing shallow and was so angry, but this anger was different it was black, thick, tar like, and _so_ and part of me i felt like i'd never been whole until this was brought to me. I was destined for this. I felt power course through my body and i knew, knew what needed to be done.

"Okay, just be patient while i'm telling the story and hold your questions till the end." Mason said calmly while i could _smell_ and feel (sense) coming off him and every one else in this room.

I nodded. The power still there just waiting to be released, i smiled and i must of looked damn scary cause everyone who saw it flinched back. _Oh yeah..._

* * *

Mason Pov

when rose came out of the bathroom i don't think i'd been more turned on or scared in my life. Her expression would have been enough to make the Huns start running fo the hills but she look so god damn sexy that her expression didn't matter. I was brough out of my daydream by her shouting.

"Mason, you better not fuck with me, what the hell is gong on and why have i changed? If you don't answer truthfully i'll kick your arse into the next world and follow you through." She must have been furious because she was breathing in shallow breaths and i couldn't help but to notice how this made her curves rise and fall. Her anger was so strong that i rolled out in waves and i saw several people move away looking uncomfortable and scared.

I looked into her eyes and could see an internal battle waging and that, more than anything else scared me the most. Her eyes went blank and the room noticably dropped, even as ghosts we could feel that, then all life sparked back into her eyes and power like i'd nver felt before smothered us all, it was dark, evil, thick but at the same time pure and made us feel safe and treasured like we belonged we all knew it was coming from Rose and at that moment all of us belonged to her forever we are bound to her as she is bound to Lissa.

"Okay, just be patient while i'm telling the story and hold your questions until the end." i sounded calm but on the inside i was freaking out major time. What was Rose? She was our Saviour.

"_Long ago there were a group of decendants from both Heaven and Hell formed a Clann called the Saviours, they saved humanity and the Earth from the total destruction and self destruction the only thing is that two of the Saviours, there were four, fell in love one was from Hell and the other from Heaven, of course this was forbidden and were married in secret, on thier first night of joining the woman got pregant and they had thier first and only child, named Rosalia this child was to be the Saviour of the world for as long as the world exsisted._

_Rosalia grew into a beautiful women with powers beyond those expected and went to lead the world for thousands of years, until one day she was killed mercilessly and shown to all those who loved her. Rosalia looked down from a suspended place in neither Heaven or Hell, and was furious that those who she loved and cherished were shown what she had become. Black clouds formed over the world lightening struck close to her body, those that were around her trembled in fear, loved ones begged her to stop, but she was to far gone with anger to listen to thier plea's, the one who slayed her crumpled to the ground as if struck, Rosalia's body was clouded in a black mist that twisted and formed around her._

_Rosalia, whose hair had once been a golden blonde spun of the purest gold, was now black as the night sky with streaks of red running through, the blood that had been spilt, her eyes, usually a clear green, were ringed red with brown colouring, the whites now completly gone was replaced with swirling runes moving, creating, red flecks dancing through in an almost unseen hue. Tattoo's now flowed and moved around her body in a dance only she new, in a voice, thousands of voices echoing through she spoke,_

_"you have hurt me and mine, for that and the crimes of you predecessors you shall walk the Earth thirsting for blood of only mine and will never feed otherways, when i return to Earth we will fight and i will win if you try to win the battle by other means i will kill you myself"_

_With that she was gone and the first Stigori was born." _With that i finished my story looking at Rose i spoke the last sentance in but a whisper

"Rose, you are Rosalia our Saviour and our Bonded" with that we knelt...

* * *

**Reveiw! Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
